Double date
by CyberKia
Summary: Jack have find the courage to ask Sierra a date. And his guardian and friend will help him to make the evening very special.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm back with another not so long story!**

**This one is a gift for Snow., but I'd like to share it with everyone who want to read it..**

**Enjoy it!**

**AN: all the characters don't belong to me! **

* * *

**Chapter one**

The shift at K.O. Burger was over for the past 30 minutes. But the raven-haired boy with blue eyes there was no sign anywhere.

Arcee, his guardian and friend, waiting patiently for him to show up.

"Damn it ... but where the hell is he?".

Well, maybe, not so patiently.

But the femme wasn't angry at the delay of his charge. Rather, she was worried. Jack rarely delayed. He was a very punctual and precise teenager.

And those rare times that he had to hold at job for an extra shift or overtime, he, before telephoned his mother, and immediately after warned his guardian. He was a responsible young man.

Arcee conjured her hologram, started the engine and decided to head towards Jack's work station. But as soon as she turned the front tire to the right and upward the rev of the engine, he appeared.

The guy looked shocked. His hair was matted and to the Autobot he seemed also very pale. Even his gait was uncertain. Arcee walked a few feet to get closer and allow the young to lean to the bike.

"Are you ok partner?" the hologram asked raising the visor of the helmet. Ratchet had improved holographic projection of the femme. Now the hologram could move and interact with the outside world, having a solidity. She also had the ability to move into the surrounding space up to about half a mile from the vehicle form.

And not only this: the good doctor, at Agent Fowler's insistence and despite Optimus' uncertainties , created holofrms for all members of Team Prime. Always robot in disguise, but they were no longer vehicles without driver. And now they could take part in all those evenings and parties organized by the government for many different reasons, from dinners for charity to those for veterans of various military actions done in the last few years.

When Arcee got no response, she took off the helmet. The only Autobot femme's holoform had the likeness of a woman about 25 years old, with brown hair and big blue eyes. The lips were thin and pink. The body was that of an athlete and it was visible through the tight suit she was wearing.

Concerned, the woman grabbed Jack by the arm and shook him. Only then the teenager seemed to return to himself.

"Arcee ..." he whispered "Am I dead and am I in heaven?"

Well, maybe he wasn't returned to himself. Not yet.

"Jack ..." began softly his guardian "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FOR PRIMUS' SAKE?" only Arcee's screams seemed take back the boy to reality.

"Sorry for being late ..." Jack said as he passed his hand several times in the hair.

"I hope you have a good excuse!" Arcee replied. She, in the meantime, get off the bike and she was standing in front of the human with arms crossed over the chest.

"A good excuse huh?" Jack continued "Well, Sierra could it be one?" The young man looked embarrassed and avoided looking into his guardian's eyes.

"Explain! Now!" ordered the femme, beginning to tapped with the right foot on the ground.

"I had finished my shift, when I was leaving, just before opening the door to exit, Sierra came in. She greeted me, they started talking about this and that and ..." he paused.

His face became very red "I asked her out and she accepted!" the smile on the face of raven-haired teeenager couldn't be bigger.

"Is that all?" let out the Autobot.

Jack's jaw opened and, if it wasn't attacked at his face, it could fall on the ground "How? It's a global event ... what am I saying? It's intergalactic."

"Yes, yes ... it will be as you say, but if I don't carry over you to your home within 10 minutes the only thing that will be intergalactic, it will be your punishment from yout mother".

Jack look at the clock on his cellphone "Damn ... there are 4 calls" then shifted his gaze on her guardian "My mother will kill me!" sighed the young facepalming.

"Arcee ... can I ask you a question before to go?" Once again Jack's face turned red as a tomato "On Cybertron ... well ...do you have something that are like our date? You know...between a mech and a femme?".

The hologram's eyes widened. Now she seemed the one embarrassed.

"Well .. you see ... I was wondering ... since I have not much experience of this kind of things ..." the boy made a long pause, he took a couple of deep breaths and then said "Could you help with this made? Give me some suggestions ... ".

"Wh-what?"

"Would you like to help me to impress Sierra?" repeated the teenager visibly embarrassed.

Arcee didn't really know what to say. Although she wasn't an expert on the subject, she had very few appointments during his youth on Cybertron. Then the war broke out and the last thing that could resemble a date had been in the Arctic where Prime held her hand for a few seconds.

"Maybe I'm not only the best person to do it" she finally said, but when he saw the disappointment on the Jack's face, she added "But I'll try".

"Yes, yes, yes!" Then said the teenager throwing his arms around the holographic woman's neck "Thank you ... you're the best Arcee".

"Yes, Yes... I konow!" Arcee shook her head several times with a smile, then looked around. The parking lot was deserted, and there was no danger of being seen by someone. Only then she dissolved the hologram.

"Come on partner! Now we have only 6 minutes to get home" .

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He put on his helmet let Arcee brought him home as quickly as possible.

If he had done later today probably his mother would put him in detention until the age of 21 years old ... and beyond.

* * *

**Outpost Omega One - that evening**

Arcee returned very late that night at the base. She had brought home Jack in time, but the teenager was so excited that he wanted to program immediately in every detail his long-awaited and desired appointment with Sierra.

The Autobot femme had then spent the whole evening in her holographic form sitting on the couch in the living room of Darby's house. Jack had talked for hours about how Sierra was beautiful, talented and intelligent, as the girl was well dressed, how she ate, wrote, read, of how good her perfume was ...

When she transformed, she was pervaded by a feeling of dizziness and leaned with her hand against the wall for support "But how can these humans chat about nothing ..." she whispered in the solitude of the main hangar.

"Have you said something Arcee?" only then the femme understood to be not alone.

She looked up and saw Optimus watched her curiously. Evidently Prime was monitoring Decepticons' activities...a usual. The femme looked at her clock and saw that it was already past midnight.

"It 's very late. Do you suffer from insomnia or do you have just been drinking too much coffee?" she answered the question of her leader with another question.

The big red and blue mech raised an eyebrow trying to understand the hidden meaning behind the words of his SIC.

"No, I do not suffer from insomnia. And honestly I do not think that a substance such as coffee can somehow affect my biorhythms".

Arcee shook her head, smiling "It was a joke Prime!" she said, passing her hand over her optics. Oh, she felt so tired.

"Perhaps it is best that you go to recharge!" Optimus said as he approached the femme.

"Can I ask you something ... even though it may seem a bit strange?" asked with embarrassment the purple and blue femme.

Her friend and leader nodded.

"Well ... what would you do if you have to go out with a femme?".

The question caught completely unprepared the big mech, who quickly looked away from Arcee and ran his hand several times on the back of the helmet.

"Well ... I ..." it was really uncommon to see the powerful supreme leader of the Autobots without words.

She realized that perhaps she had gone too far "Never mind Prime. It's late and we're both tired ... good recharge. See you tomorrow in the morning" she said before turning and reach for her quarters as quickly as she could.

* * *

**The day after **

Optimus had got up very early that morning. He had rested a little and badly. So he decided to use the time more useful than continue to toss and turn endlessly in the berth. He went to look for some energon.

His hunting hadn't been lucky: he found only a few small crystal that perhaps they would be enough for a couple of days. So in a bad mood and with a slight processors-ache, he returned to the base.

When he arrived at the outpost Omega One, he found a very noisy main hangar, full of humans and Autobots.

No one seemed to notice his arrival, but the big red and blue mech didn't mind it. He wasn't really in the mood to answer to Miko's nagging questions. Just the thought, his processors already seemed to burst.

He went to the doctor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank to the AllSpark! You're back!" said his trust friend, turning to look annoyed the group of humans and bots "I can't stand them anymore!" then, worried, turned to the mech next to him who had his big hand on the helmet "Are you okay Optimus?" he asked, starting to scan the bigger Autobot.

"Yes, just a bit of processors-ache. I rested a little tonight ... but what's going on?" Optimus noticed that Jack was the center of attention of all, Bots and humans.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and stared into the face of his friend and leader "How? Don't you know?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

Prime shook his head while the red and white mech sighed deeply.

"Jack has a date with Sierra" said the doctor, twirling his eyes in disappointment "And the others are helping to organize it! What an idiot!" then the doctor turned back toward the screen and continued what he had interrupted a few minutes before.

"Yeah ..." Optimus said softly.

Now maybe it was more clear to him what was the meaning of Arcee's request the night before. The femme was tryng to help his charge and wanted some advice from hs leader. For a moment he thought that ...

"Earth to Optimus. Optimus are you there?" Prime's thoughts were interrupted by Miko'sshrill voice. The big red and blue mech saw the young human leaning over the railing, shaking her right hand into the air to get his attention.

Welcome back Bos Bot "said Miko raising both thumbs up and winking at big mech" We need your help! "

Optimus was surprised and intrigued at the same time.

"Now you're aware of the news of the day: the Jack and Sierra's date" the girl began to walk back and forth "And you know who Jack is... i can say,same as you... little inclined for social activities" she added, making quotation marks with her hands "So he needs a support group: us" .

"Miko ... I do not think ..." but he was silenced by the hand of the girl.

"Don't interrupt me, please! I'm not predisposed for these things so... corny" she made a disgusted face "Bumblebee and Raf are too young for such things. Bulkhead ... well, he's a wrecker. He doesn't know aboutl ove issues!" she took a little break and looked toward the Autobot femme "Arcee doesn't seem to coöperate and the doctor? I think it's obvious why I excluded him from this conversation" then she put both hands on the railing, raised the right index finger and pointed it straight on Optimus. The mech took a step back.

"But you ... you're a Prime" she made another little pause "Could you ask the Matrix to give us some advice?".

"Miko ..." Bulkhead's tone of reproach irritated the girl.

"What? I'm doing nothing bad ... I just want to help a friend" said the young human with a shrug.

"I do not think the Matrix of Leadership can help us in this case" said calmly Optimus "And I think Jack has to face this ..." he paused to look for the right words "personal challenge, alone" concluded the Autobot leader while looked into the face of the raven-haired teenager.

Jack nodded but she didn't say anything.

Miko still didn't seem satisfied.

"Optimus ... would you do me a small favor? Could you activate your holoform ... only for a few seconds, pleaseeeee" the girl asked innocently, batting quickly her eyelids several times.

Prime was getting confused but he agreed. He transformed in his vehicle form and activated his holographic projection.

Next to the truck, appeared a man in his late mid-twenties, tall, with a muscular physique. His eyes were a deep blue. His face was lengthened, thin nose as well as lips. Brown hair were very short, almost shaved, and a hint of stubble covering his chin and cheeks. He was wearing dark jeans and a red and blue checked shirt, open in front. At the foot he had blue sneakers. Optimus Prime's holoform could easily be mistaken for one of those models of advertising.

Miko came down the stairs and reached the hologram. She turned around the man several times. Optimus stood motionless and silent as she studied him.

But after a few minutes the silence was broken by the former Wrecker "Miko ... can you explain the meaning of all this?".

"Just a moment ... Arcee, could you also turn on your holoform and go close to Optimus?".

"But why?" asked annoyed the femme.

"Just do it ... please".

Arcee reluctantly transformed in her vehicular the form and conjured her hologram. This time the woman wasn't wearing a suit bike, but a shirt and a pair of leggings purple and blue. She also wore comfortable sports shoes.

"Come here, near Optimus, please" insisted Miko.

Arcee did so and brought her holographic image close to that of her leader. Optimus tried to address a smile to his SIC. She smiled back.

The young human girl positioned himself in front of the couple and watched them intently for a few minutes.

"Perfect ... I'm sure it will work!" Miko said satisfied.

"Excuse me, Miko but what are you doing?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I have found the solution to your problems my friend" she said, pointing with her hand the pair of holograms.

"I don't understand ..." Jack whispered.

Miko facepalmed and then explained "A double date ... you and Sierra" then pointed again the two hapless Autobot "Arcee and Optimus".

"WHAT?" exclaimed both holograms. And Ratchet.

"Have anyone a better idea?" Miko asked, crossing her hands on the chest. None of those present said anything "It's perfect: Jack will feel more secure having near his guardian ... and then a little fun not hurt neither Arcee nor Optimus" concluded the girl.

Arcee pondered Miko's proposal. Jack looked up and saw the femme could see the boy was anxious for an answer, "Okay ... I'll do it... for Jack!" she said before turning to Prime "And you, Optimus?".

All eyes were on Prime "Sure ..." was the feeble reply, as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Hurray!" Miko didn't stop her enthusiasm, while Jack nodded to the two holoforms. His lips forming a silent "Thank you".

Now they have to organize the special evening.

* * *

**_So this is chapter one... how are you thinking? Don't be shy and tell me!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is it! I'm done with chapter two. I wanna thank all followers, liker and in particular who reviewed the story: THANKS TO ALL! **

**Ps: A special one for Halo... always so kind to help me! **

* * *

**Chapter two**

"But what are you thinking?" Ratchet's screams echoed throughout the main hangar "And you? Are you crazy?" he said turning to his leader and friend putting both hands on the hips and approached the big mech menacingly. Prime took a few steps back. Only to be sure.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had accompanied the three Humans at home and in the big room there were only Optimus, Arcee and the doctor. All in their robot form.

"My friend, I ..." tried to tell the young Prime.

"Yep yep yep ... I do not want to listen to you now!" replied the white and red mech as he brought a hand on optics. Then the fury of the doctor turned to the blue and purple femme "And you? How did you dare to engage our leaders in such an unseemly situation?".

"Ratchet ... I ..." but she was quickly silenced by the firm hand of the doctor.

"Do you realize in what situation did you put yourself?" Ratchet said in an exasperated tone.

The two Autobots exchanged a confused look.

"Oh for Primus' sake Optimus!" now it seemed that the tone of the old mech there was also a tone of despair "You and Arcee? Together? For a date?" said the old 'Bot, opening his arms and widening his optics.

But Prime didn't seem to catch what his old friend was saying. The big red and blue Autobot stared impassively at the mech in front of him.

"Grrr ..." Ratchet did nothing to hide his frustration. But no more. He turned and disappeared into the long, dark hallway that led to the personal quarters of the Autobots. The curses of the doctor stopped only when it was heard the heavy metal door of his room close behind him.

Arcee and Optimus exchanged another look confused. Then the femme merely shrug, while the big mech stared a moment longer at the point where Ratchet was gone.

A slightly touch on the arm turned his attention. Optimus looked down and saw Arcee's little hand resting on his.

"Thank you ... I know it is not easy for you" she whispered, blushing.

Prime gave her a sweet smile "I just want to lend a helping hand".

Then the femme pulled his frame down, put a hand on his left cheek and gave him a kiss on the right one.

Optimus was taken aback by the sweet gesture of his SIC and stiffened. Arcee was unable to decide what had been the Prime's reaction, but she had the impression that her leader was annoyed.

"I ... I should not do it ... I'm sorry ..." the femme transformed and ran out of the base before Optimus could have any reaction.

The big mech stood in the large hangar, alone, with a hand resting on the cheek that Arcee had just kissed. Then he felt a strange sensation within his spark. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling and it wasn't unknown. He had had that feeling. A long time ago. With Elita. And he had promised himself that he would never have tried to no one the same feeling.

But this time was different. This time it was more intense.

It was so intense that Prime moved his hand from the cheek to his chest.

"Hey Boss bot what's up?" Bulkhead's voice broke into the processors of the red and blue mech bringing him back to reality.

"What?"

The former Wrecker stared curiously at his leader "Are you ok, Optimus? You look ..." He paused to look for appropriate and non-offensive words "strange".

Prime put a hand on the shoulder of his comrade "It's alright my friend ... is a strange night, that's all".

"You can say it!" responded with enthusiasm the green giant.

"In what way?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Well ... " another pause and another curious look by Prime "You have to admit that the idea that you and Arcee go out together as a couple, is rather ... "

particular" another pause "and strange...".

"We do not go out like a COUPLE! We're just trying to help out the young Jack!" Optimus had to be a bit too annoyed because the big green mech looked at him confused and hurt.

"Sorry Boss, it was not my intention to offend you" murmured the former Wrecker.

Optimus let out a deep sigh and put his hand on the shoulder of his soldiers again "Bulkhead, I am the one who must apologize! This whole thing makes me ... I do not know" he concluded shaking his helm a little.

"It 's been so long since you do it, don't you?".

"What?" Prime he asked confused.

"Go out with a femme?" .

The big red and blue mech didn't answer immediately.

"Oh come on Boss Bot! I'm Sure the femme queuing up to go out with you on Cybertron".

A hint of a smile appeared on the Autobots' leader lips. In fact, before and during the Great War he had been the focus of several femme, but he never took advantage of his status to have fun with the opposite sex. And then there was Elita at the time, so ...

"I'm sure everything will be fine ..." continued the big mech in the green at the silence of his leader "I mean it for Jack!" and he walked toward his quarters, once again leaving Optimus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**The evening of the date **

Arcee was in her holographic form in the home of June Darby. She was in the guest room in front of the large mirror that covered the wall near the window. She couldn't take her eyes off the reflection: she felt so ... weird.

She didn't know how June and Miko persuaded her to do this. The two human had come in the afternoon at the base and they had literally dragged her to Jack's house. Here had begun a series of strange preparations for the evening. Hot bath, shampoo, facial cleansing. And the end result was what she was seeing in the mirror: the hair was gathered behind the neck, but in a way that leaves them to come down anyway so soft on the shoulders. A light makeup covering her face, a little blush to give color to the cheeks, pink eyeshadow that faded into a white and a touch of cherry red lipstick that matched the red of her minidress. At the foot had a pair of ballet flats, red enamel. On Cybertron the only thing you had to worry about was when you went out for a date was to have your own armor clean and shiny. Here, on Earth, all these strange rituals were so ... alien for the poor femme. And then, it was Jack's great evening, not hers. She had tried to address the question to June and Miko but the two human females had replied only that men were in need of a lot less preparation than women for such a event.

And in fact, once he had chosen the clothes to wear, within half an hour Jack was ready to leave. The teeenager was wearing a black T-shirt with two white stripes across chest and a small Japanese flag near the left shoulder, classic jeans and white and black tennis shoes. His hair was tousled as usual.

"Did you fall into the shave?" Miko asked waving a hand in front of her nose.

Jack pretended to ignore the question and headed for Arcee.

"Arcee Wow ... you're so ... so ..." the teen seemed to lack the words.

"Feminine? Yes and yes ... you have t ..." but the Japanese girl didn't have time to finish what she was saying because Jack cut her off.

"No. .. beautiful! You're So beautiful, Arcee! Optimus is lucky...really" the raven boy's words were not those of a boy in love, they were those of a brother who was addressing his big sister.

Arcee's cheeks were stained a bright red "Thanks... you are very nice Jack ..." she finally said with a weak voice.

June stood on the sidelines watching the scene with bright eyes. A proud mother of her children.

"Hey but where is Prime? It's almost seven and ...".

_Ding-Dong _

"I'll go!" Miko yelled as she ran towards the entrance of the house. She opened the door and stood with her mouth wide open and, for the first time in a long time, without words. In front of her, there was one of the most beautiful male specimens appeared on planet Earth. But pity that he was not even an earthling.

Optimus was wearing a red shirt with two large pockets on the chest, a very light pair of jeans, a blue canvas belt and a pair of sneakers, red and blue. The beard of a few days before was gone, the hair was cut very short, his blue eyes seemed to glow with their own light.

"Come in Optimus!" June Darby was to break the silence.

"Thank you ..." Prime went beyond Miko. The girl continued to stare at the Autobot leader as a child observes a mountain of cotton candy. Optimus was a bit disturbed by the situation and gave the Japanese several curious glances. But then his eyes fell on Arcee.

He had never dwelt on the beauty of the human females. But he was sure that, at that moment, his friend and fellow soldier was the personified perfection.

Arcee raised a hand and waved. Prime seemed to wake up from the temporary trance.

"So ..." Jack started walking back and forth with hands back to himself "I told Sierra that we'll go to pick her up at 19:30 to go to dinner and a movie. I explained that my older sister Cee is in town and we would come out with her and her boyfriend Tim .. that would be you "Jack said pointing to Optimus.

"Wh-what?" asked the two Autobots at the same time.

Jack despite the puzzled looks of those present "Now you're back for organizing ..." but she didn't have time to terminate phase

"BUT WHAT FOR PRIMUS' SAKE HAVE YOU HAD IN MIND?" the scream of rage Arcee interrupted Jack.

"Why? It seemed a good idea ..." he tried to justify.

"A Good Idea? A GOOD IDEA? Could not you just tell her that we were two friends passing through town? No! You had to tell her that I and Optimus got engaged and maybe we're getting married!" the Autobot femme was fuming but she also saw Optimus' hurt look "Prime, without offense, but this is just ... weird! What do you think we should do? Kiss in front of everyone, perhaps?".

"Oh well ... such a horrible thing to kiss Optimus Prime! Poor Arcee, I'm so sorry for you!" Miko said in an ironic tone.

The Autobot leader shook his head and said nothing.

"It's not what I meant!" said the femme turning to Optimus. Her leader and friend stood motionless, silent, impassive. Or so it would seem. In fact his eyes lurked something. Regret? Disappointment? Pain? Arcee for a moment thought she had him in some way. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently.

Prime just nodded then turned to Jack, "We have to go!" he said and marched out the door.

"Enjoy yourself ... and do not be late!" June said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Mom! Please!" replied the young human before following Optimus out of the door.

"Arcee... have fun!" Miko finally said with an evil grin on the face.

The Autobot femme just take a deep breath and get to the two who were waiting at the bottom of the driveway.

* * *

**At Sierra's home**

She didn't know exactly why she had accepted Jack Darby's invitation. She had always considered the boy a strange one, all home, school and work. No party, no fun. He was always on the sidelines, alone or at most in the company of the twelve year old nerd and that extravagant and noisy Japanese girl.

But there was something Sierra found appealing Jack Darby. That air of darkness, lonely. She didn't know for sure. Something had caught her attention and she wanted to satisfy the curiosity about the raven-haired shy guy. And then Jack would bring his sister and her boyfriend. Two full aduls. So motorized. It was a good opportunity to get out of the boring Jasper, Nevada, and go to a place a little more ... eventful.

Sierra was old enough to drive, but his father, an overprotective man, had not yet bought her a car.

It was 19:33 and his dates was late. Sierra had dressed informally for that appointment. Hair in a simple ponytail, a blouse with purple and blue flowers, blue shorts and ballet flats.

Just before taking the phone from her bag to call Jack, she was dazzled by a pair of enormous yellow headlights. When her eyes adjusted, she saw parked at the bottom of his driveway was a big red and blue truck. She also saw that behind it, there was somehow attached Jack's motorbike. The girl stared at him curiously. But then she was distracted by the opening of both doors.

From the passenger side, came out Jack and a very pretty young woman, well-dressed with and big blue eyes. On the other side, came out of a man, tall, muscular, with blue eyes that seemed to glow with their own light. The three approached the girl.

"Hello Sierra ..." said the raven-haired boy with a big smile on his lips.

"You're so weird Darby!" Sierra said laughing while her fingers touched the door of the truck.

But her eyes fell immediately on the other two occupants of the cabin. In particular, on the one who, until recently, was sitting behind the wheel.

"Oh ... yes ... Sierra, I'd like to introduce you my sister Cee" the boy said as the two women shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you Sierra, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Arcee said gently.

"I hope for the best ... but I've never heard of you before two days ago. Odd, is not it?" the younger woman said while all the time she kept her eyes glued on Optimus.

Jack cleared his throat and Arcee stared at the girl, contrite. For a few moments, you could cut the tension with a knife.

It was Prime who interrupted that delicate moment "Hello" he said, reaching for Sierra "I'm Tim, Arcee's boy...friend".

"I had imagined ... it's a real pleasure to meet you, Tim" said the girl in seductive tone "You know, I've always liked guys with a strong handshake and big trucks".

Sierra and Optimus stood with their hands clasped for a few seconds too long for the SIC Autobots' tastes. A strange heat went up for her artificial body. Jealousy? No, she couldn't be jealous, she wouldn't have had a reason. Despite this inner rational reasoning, Arcee grabbed Prime's arm, threw a look of anger toward the redhead girl, who did nothing but pass the buck on the ponytail and throw it in Jack's face.

The Autobot leader was confused by the reaction of the femme, but he didn't say anything to not to aggravate the situation.

Meanwhile, Jack watched the scene intrigued and, at the same time, slightly scared.

"We-we want to go?" he said, turning to the man who had to driving.

Optimus, once again, said nothing, but nodded. The three went up the three steps and sat down on the soft leather seats. Sierra gave a quick glance around.

"Oh well ... there is also a bed ... it seems useful for many purposes" she said winking at Prime.

Optimus just nodded, started the engine, inserted in first gear, left the brake and did move the big truck down the road that would take them to the restaurant.

They had 15 miles to go and the silence that reigned in the passenger compartment was surreal.

Jack watched Sierra from the corner his eyes, but the girl didn't take hers from Optimus. Arcee, despite her eyes were fixed forward on the street, looked annoyed.

_This trip will be endless_ thought the raven teenager to himself, letting go of a deep and loud sigh.

* * *

**_Please review! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... this is the end! I wanna thank all of you! Enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Near Jasper, Nevada**

Those miles really seemed to last an eternity. And the silence that reigned in the passenger compartment wasn't only surreal, it was also unnerving. At least, for Jack and Arcee. Luckily the lights of the city became a good distraction for the two of them.

The restaurant Jack had chosen was a classic steakhouse, taking on his mother's suggestion. Apparently one of the first dates between his parents had done right there. And it was one of the best in the area. The line of people at the entrance of the restaurant was a clear demonstration of it.

"How many people ... we'll never eat before midnight!" Sierra asked with a hint of sarcasm, before opening the door and went out from the truck.

Jack started a cold sweat: he hadn't booked.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! How did I not book?_ He kept telling himself mentally while banging his hand on the head again and again.

"Well, what are you doing? Aren't you coming?" the shrill voice of the girl brought him back down to Earth.

"Ah yes ... I'm coming!" said the boy as he jumped down from the big truck. He saw Arcee and Optimus were already next to them.

"How many people, right?" finally said the raven boy while passing several times a hand behind his head and looked around sheepishly.

"Have you booked ... right?" Sierra asked annoyed as she crossed her arms over the chest.

"Er ... actually I ..." Jack muttered.

"I have booked!" Optimus' deep baritone interjected gently but firmly into the conversation of the two teenagers. Actually, Special Agent Fowler had intervened, on June's recommendation.

Sierra's face, untill that moment so tense, relaxed visibly.

"Of course ..." she finally said very gently, grabbing Prime's arm and started to walk with him towards the entrance of the steakhouse. Optimus turned for a moment to face Jack and Arcee, pleading with his eyes the two to follow them.

Jack began to walk slowly towards them, but he was surpassed by a very annoyed femme.

Arcee marched behind them and, when he reached them, she anchored his arm to that of the poor mech, pulling Optimus towards her and forcing Sierra to let go. Then she did something totally unexpected: with the right hand grabbed Prime's neck and pulled her leader's face near of her own, printing a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. Jack couldn't believe what was happening. Nor Optimus.

Prime's eyes widened in disbelief, while Sierra, annoyed, folded the arms across the chest again and turned her face away as if she wasn't interested in what was happening.

It only lasted a couple of seconds. Arcee released the grip the man's neck and walked a few feet towards the door. When she realized that he was not following, she turned and waved her hand, "Come on Tim, sweetheart ... I'm hungry".

The Autobot leader said nothing, just nodded and followed Arcee inside the resturant.

Jack ran his hand through his hair and walked over to Sierra, who had remained in the same position all the time.

"After you ..." said gently while the boy opening the door and beckoned with his hand to come in. The girl stared at the young man still annoyed, but only for a moment. On the corners of her lips formed a little smile as she nodded, "Thank you ... you're a very gentleman Jack Darby" and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before entering and join the others. Jack stood for a moment motionless, then a broad smile broke out on his face "Maybe the night is not so bad ..." he whispered to himself as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The four were seated at a large rectangular table on the back of the resturant, a wall separated them from the rest of the customers. A large window was on their side and allowed them to see the night life of the city in the distance.

Arcee and Optimus were sitting next to each other in front of them, respectively, Jack and Sierra.

They were there from a few minutes and the conversation was taking life.

"So, Cee" Sierra hissed as she spoke her name "Jack told me that you're in the army"

"Yes it is true" replied the woman drily.

"What division? Navy? Aeronautics?"

"Army...Special Operations"

"Hmm ... what kind?"

"The secret kind of wich I can not talk about!" was Arcee response.

Sierra opened her eyes, annoyed by the tone used by the woman and turned her attention to Optimus, smiling.

"And what about you, Tim? What are you up to in life?"

"I work with Cee. Indeed I am her commander!" replied in a firm tone as he smiled in the direction of the woman next to him "It 's so that we first met ...".

"Yes, in battle ..." Arcee said with a smile as she put her hand on Prime's.

"Wow ... what a romance!" muttered more and more annoyed Sierra, making sure that the other occupants of the table could hear.

A young waiter brought them something to drink.

For a few minutes there was silence, while the four leafed through the menu. The holograms created by Ratchet were so advanced and sophisticated that they could eat human food.

Optimus felt a slight pressure on the back of his right knee. It was a sort of caress that was climbing slowly toward the inside of the thigh and higher and higher ...

_Boom!_

The Prime's knee slammed the table.

Arcee and Jack stared curiously at their leader and friend.

Sierra stood there with a big smile on her face before say "Is something wrong?".

Optimus shook his head and muttered "Sorry ..." then grabbed the glass of tonic water and brought it to his mouth. But he couldn't even drink a sip that the slight pressure returned to bother him, just near the groin.

_Cough - Cough_

And part of the liquid in his mouth ended up on the table in front of him.

"Are you all right?" Arcee asked worriedly, moving closer and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Prime nodded and, as he wiped his lips with a napkin, motioned for her to look down, under the table. It was then that the Autobot femme realized Sierra's foot moved up and down Optimus' leg.

But the arrival of the waitress kept her from any kind of action. It also prevented Sierra to continue with her stupid little game.

"Good evening, are you ready to..." she paused as her eyes rested on Optimus. The girl with the white shirt and black apron continued to smile without saying anything. Prime moved several times in his chair, embarrassed.

"Yes, we are ready to order!" Arcee interjected as she passed her hands on Optimus' nape and brought him closer to herself "Tim, honey, what do you get?" she asked as she put the other hand on the man's thigh.

"I ... well ... mixed grilled vegetables and water ... thank you!" he said as he reached the menu to the girl who now seemed to shoot out of her trance.

"Hmm ... good choice, same for me too, thanks!" added then the SIC Autobots.

"I take steak and fries with a diet coke" said Jack.

"Even for me" finally said Sierra with a wink toward Jack, whose face became as red as a tomato.

"I'll be back soon with the orders" said the maid, as she walked away, but not before gave one last look back.

After a few long minutes of waiting and chatting, the same waitress came first with drinks and a little later with the orders.

"So ... you two are back to Jasper to marry, mhm?" Sierra said with cynicism and a lot of elegance to her mouth with a piece of meat.

Both Arcee abd Optimus suddenly stopped eating and stared at Jack quizzically.

_Cough - cough _

The boy began to need air.

"Well ... I. .." _cough - cough _

"But .. Was it a secret?" the girl continued eating as if nothing had happened, but first looked amused at Arcee.

Jack couldn't stop coughing, he was all red in the face and he seemed that he lacked the air. He tried with a glass of water, but he got the exact opposite and began to cough even more.

The boy murmured an apology of some kind, jumped up and went running to the bathroom.

Also Optimus and Arcee stood ready to follow him. Arcee dd it. But the Autobot leader was restrained by a strong grip on his arm.

"It is not necessary for you to go with them, Tim. I think Cee and Jack will fare well even without us" Sierra removed the hand from Prime's arm, put the cutlery on the table, took the napkin and wiped her mouth. Then she turned back her attention to the man "Sit down here. Know each other better!" said, tapping a hand on the chair where Jack was sitting just before.

Optimus reluctantly sat down beside the girl. He had a strange feeling about the whole situation, but he was convinced that maybe it was just his idea.

Meanwhile, Sierra had approached dangerously close to him and had put on a thigh and the other on the back of his neck.

"You know, I always wondered how it would be to kiss a man ... and not a boy" she said in a very low voice while approaching Prime's face. Optimus wasn't completely oblivious to what was happening, but it happened so fast he didn't have time to think how react. And so, in less than no time, he found himself clinging to Sierra as she kissed him almost without let him breathe.

And in that moment, Arcee and Jack made their return to the table.

The boy's mouth opened in an unnatural way. While Arcee clenched her fists and gritted her teeth with a look of anger on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" from her voice's tone you could easily guess she was pissed. Very pissed.

Only then Sierra released her grip on Optimus and pulled her lips avay from his.

"Prime?" Arcee's tone was now furious.

Optimus stood there, not saying a word. His eyes fell first on her comrade and then on Jack The young man had tears in his eyes and his lower lip trembled slightly. Optimus stood up in trying to get close to him, but the teenager took a few steps back.

"Jack, listen to me please ..." he tried another approach, extending his hand to the boy.

"Do not touch me!" Jack said venomously rejecting the hand of Prime "I thought you were my friend!" the tears now streaming down his face showy.

"But I'm your friend ...".

"Liar! Friends do not stab you behind!"

"I'm sorry ... I ..." but Optimus didn't have time to finish his sentence because Jack's right fist went impacting violently against to his face . Prime staggered back, but he didn't fall. The left cheekbone burned to death. The man touched it with the tip of his fingers and felt a slight swelling.

Then he directed his gaze to Jack. The boy still had his fist outstretched and tears in his eyes. Stared at Optimus for a moment and then he turned and ran out of the restaurant.

"Well done Prime!" Arcee said as she poured himself a glass of water and drank a sip.

"Arcee ... I ..." and he put a hand on the shoulder of the woman: big mistake.

The Autobot femme was so angry with Optimus that she grabbed the glass of water and threw it on the surprised face of her leader. Then she ran in the same direction in which Jack had gone in the hope of reaching the haired-raven teenager.

* * *

Arcee found the boy sitting under a large oak tree. He had his back to the old tree and continued to stare at his hand he used to hit Optimus. His eyes were still red and shiny.

"Hey!" she greeted as she sit next to him "Are you okay, partner?".

Jack nodded "I've lost my mind ... I didn't mean to hit Optimus but when I saw him kissing Sierra I ..." a wave of jealousy pervaded him again at the thought.

"I do not think you wounded him... maybe just in pride" sighed the woman, laughing. The boy raised an eyebrow curiously "I threw a glass of water in his face" .

Jack's eyes widened and, amused, let out a slight laugh who also joined Arcee.

"But why?" the boy asked.

"Why? It seems obvious to me ..." murmured the femme.

"Arcee, I know that you are my guardian and you worry about me. But risking a punishment for failing to respect your commander is not ..." but the femme interrupted him raising a hand.

"I did not do that for you!" then she looked away from Jack, as if she was embarrassed "Yes, it's true. I'm your guardian and friend and my job is to protect you. But what I did..." she pause "...I did it for myself!" she said, pointing with the index finger to her chest "I did it for ..." she hesitated in saying the word "jealousy ...".

Finally she was able to admit it.

"You mean that you and Prime ... no way!" the boy was incredulous.

Arcee shook her head several times "No... well, I don't know".

"What do you mean? I don't understand ...".

"I mean that I do not know what there is between me and him ..."

Jack was more and more confused.

"I know what I feel, but not what he thinks ...".

"Well, maybe it's time to find out!" Jack said as he stood up and stretched a hand to Arcee "Come on, let's go back to the restaurant. I'm sure Optimus will be worried sick! And..." he pause passing his hand trough his black hair "I have to fix things with both him and Sierra".

Arcee nodded and grabbed the boy's hand so she could stand up. Then she hugged him "Thank you".

"For what? Am I your partner... or not?" he smiled.

* * *

Prime took the towel and began to wipe his face. Then she felt two arms grabbed him by the waist and whispered in his ear "I would say that marriage is canceled".

Optimus had a fit of rage, and put the girl's hands away from his body before to go out from the restaurant.

"Tim! Wait!" Sierra caught up with him just outside the door as he walked toward the parking lot.

Optimus had another fit of rage, he grabbed both of her wrists and said "Hey kid, get in head one simple thing. I never will let you break Jack's heart. He's like a brother to me and you do not merits him ... are we clear? ".

Sierra was frightened by the threatening tone of Optimus and dared only nod. Prime then let her go, turned away and kept walking toward the parking lot. But then he turned around and yelled "Oh and one more thing. I love Cee and this will never change".

* * *

"I think you've got your answer!" Jack grinned slightly as he hit Arcee in the side with his elbow.

The femme visibly blushed, but she smiled as she approached the point where Optimus and Sierra weew.

She reached behind Prime and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They didn't say anything, they only smiled for a few moments until ...

"Aren't this a heart-warming scene Breakdown?" Knockout of the high-pitched voice broke the momentary silence.

"Oh yes ... I almost want to cry!" replied the big blue and gray mech mocking to wipe away a tear with one finger.

Then a scream. Intense and sharp.

"Sierra ... please ... calm down!" Jack tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

"Who ... what are they?"

"Decepticons ... the bad guys!" Arcee said. But when Sierra turned, she found herself in front of a big robot with features very feminine. Farther on, she saw the truck with which they had come to the restaurant to come to life and turn into a big and tall red and blue robot.

"But .. but ..." the girl was more scared and confused.

"Sierra ... these are ArCEE and OpTIMus ... in their true form!" Jack explained.

"Look" started Arcee I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but now we have no time for pleasantries" and the voice of the femme was covered by a loud explosion.

Sierra covered her ears with both hands and closed the eyes, collapsed on the ground.

"Jack bring Sierra away ... now!" Optimus deep voice drowned for an instant the hell of gunfire that enveloped the two teenagers.

"Come on, the Sierra ... run!" said aloud the raven boy.

The girl nodded and the two began to run towards the restaurant. But Knockout's big hand stopped their race. The evil doctor took the two humans and lifted them off the ground.

"Let 's see who I'm going to crush first ..." He pretended to think up "Hmm .. you! The red-haired girl!" and he began to tighten his grip.

"Hey, leave my girl alone!" Jack yelled just before pulling out a can of pepper spray and spray it almost entirely in red mech's optics.

Knockout let go Jack and Sierra, putting both his hands on his face "My optics ... I can not see ... Breakdown... help me!".

The big mech blue shifted with a sudden move and stopped his fight with Prime to reah his comrade.

"Soundwave ... open the ground bridge!" and the two Decepticons disappeared into thin air as they had appeared before.

The place was almost empty. The only ones left were Jack, Sierra and one of the waiters, too afraid to escape.

The two humans young were under a table. Sierra was scared and continued to sob. Jack held her hugging her in the vain attempt to console.

"Hey, we'll be fine ... I'm here with you!" to the Jack's sweet words, the girl lifted her head, wiped her tears and nodded.

"Thank you" she said, her voice a little shaky.

"For what?" the young man asked, confused.

"For saving me! "Sierra said before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

_Cough - cough _

The two teenagers parted their lips and saw Prime and Arcee's holoforms knelt beside the table.

"Are you two ok?" asked with an amused smile Optimus.

The two teenagers exchanged a quick glance and then they both nodded.

"Come on ... we're going home!" Arcee said with equal kindness.

The couple slipped from under the table and headed for the exit. Shortly before boarding the truck, Sierra turned to Jack and said "You could have told me!"

"What" the boy asked, confused.

"I knew it was weird, but you have discovered an alien race ... I have the right to know as your official girlfriend".

"M-MMy girlfriend?".

Sierra just smiled and kissed him again softly on the lips.

Arcee and Optimus watched the scene from inside the truck, smiling.

"Let's go home Prime!" finally ordered the femme when the two boys came up and laced seat belts.

"With pleasure!" was the prompt reply of the Autobot leader as he lit the engine and ran the powerful truck to Jasper, their home.

* * *

**A few days later ...**

After begging Optimus for several days, Jack finally got permission to bring his new girlfriend to the Outpost Omega One to know the rest of the strange science-fiction club. Or, as Sierra called them, the rest of the family.

The two teenager came hand in hand to the wise leader "We wanted to thank you for allowing Sierra to come to the base with us!"

"Do not thank me ... thank your guardian!" was the reply amused by the big mech before walking away a few steps.

Their attention then turned to the femme. Jack looked at her quizzically.

"I threatened him!" Arcee said with a shrug pointing towards Prime.

"What?" was the shocked reaction of the young man "Arcee, you cannot threaten your commander! It's... wrong" .

"In fact, I did not! I threatened my... how do you call in human terms ... ah yes, boyfriend".

Sierra let out a laugh "How?" .

"I told him that, unless you had permission to come to the base, I would not interfaced with him for at least a month!" said with pride la femme purple and blue.

The two kids stared at her curiously "Interfacing? What does this mean?" finally asked the girl.

"It 's the equivalent of your mating"was Ratchet to respond.

Jack facepalmed and the face of the Sierra became red.

But the good doctor didn't stop there and murmured "It would be a good opportunity to get some sleep".

"Means? I don't understand..." then asked Jack.

"I'm saying that" and th white and red mech pointed with his index finger toward Sierra " you were not here, I could recharge as it should be for an entire month".

"I still don't understand ..." said the raven boy while he scratched his head with the right hand.

Ratchet made a sound much like a grunt, opened his arms and looked up at the ceiling "Have you any idea how much noise these two do" he continued, indicating Arcee and Optimus "when the're doing what you call se ..." but the doctor never finished the sentence because Bulkhead put a big hand on his mouth.

"Ok Doc's, enough. There are a lot of younglings here!" he said, pointing toward Miko and Raf and he took the doctor away a few feet.

Jack's eyes widened and his eyes fell on Prime and then on his guardian.

"Well ... I. .. go for a driv ..." but the Autobot leader was stopped by a small hand on his arm: Arcee. The femme was shaking her head in disapproval. The poor mech had no choice but to surrender to the angry glare of his mate and emit a deep breath.

"Oh come on ... they cannot be so noisy!" Jack said finally.

_Beep-beep-chirp-chirp_

"What is Bee saying ?" Sierra asked curiously.

"He is saying that his quarters is located right in the middle of that Optimus and Arcee's one... and Ratchet is absolutely right".

Silence.

Broken after a few seconds by a series of loud laughter. Including Ratchet's. Even Prime couldn't help, but smile.

**A few hours later ... **

The couple was looking for a place to be alone.

"Let's go on the roof " she said with a wink. He just smiled and nodded: he had always been one of few words.

They took the elevator hand in hand and the heavy metal doors closed behind them. They didn't have time to reach the top of the base, they were too eager to wait. Their mouths crashed on each other passionately, their hands tried all possible points of contact, their bodies yearned to become one. He lifted her from the ground and pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her on the neck. She closed her eyes and let go of the pleasure she was feeling.

Then the doors of the lift opened again. The moon was big and full in the sky and its white light illuminating all the surrounding territory.

They left still entwined to each other.

She turned her head towards the promontory overlooking the desert and it was the she saw them. But he didn't notice immediately of their presence, he continued with the attack of kisses to her neck, until she tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to turn his head to the side. Only now he saw them.

Two humans, a boy and a girl, sitting side by side, kissing tenderly in the moonlight without being aware of the surrounding world.

"Leave them alone!" Arcee said stroking Prime's left antenna.

Optimus let out a slight grunt and nodded. He put her feet on the ground and together catched the elevator.

"Do you think Ratchet is still awake?" his deep voice made her legs tremble.

"I don't know ... but I hope for him that he has turned off his auditory receptors ... there is no way that tonight we will very noisy".

"I loke how it sounds!".

* * *

_"Yes .. yes ... more ... more ..." _

Rachet kept tossing and turning in bed. They were two hours that those two were doing...

but where did they find all those energies?

"Oh for Primus' sake ... enough!" a very angry and tired doctor left his quarters and went to Optimus'.

_Tung-tung-tung _

Three strong fists on the metal stopped the noises coming from inside the last Prime's room.

"Who is it?" It took a few seconds before one of the two occupants of the room to answer.

"I'm Ratchet! Open immediately the damn door before I throw it down!"

"Scrap!" was the only sound audible after a few seconds. Until a very naked Prime appeared at the door.

Ratchet looked him up and down "At least you had the decency to cover you!" he said as he rolled her eyes up, while the big red and blue mech scratch the back of the helm because of embarrassment.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked an equally naked Arcee holding a blanket around her small frame.

"Come please ... you both" said then the old Bot.

The two lovebots exchanged a puzzled look but they did as their friend had said.

"Still a bit ..."

_Click - Click! _

Ratchet's hands were so fast that Arcee nor Optimus realized what had happened.

The Autobot leader and his SIC were about to protest, but they realized that from their mouths no sound came out.

"That's it ... now you can make all the noise you want!" and as he had come, the good doctor went away. He reached his quarters, adjusted the gel pillow, lay down on the comfortable berth and closed his optics with a big smile on his lips. Now would be a good night ... finally ...

_Tung-Tung-Tung..._

Or so he thought.

**THE END**

* * *

_** It's was funny to write and I hope you find it funny as well in reading...**_

_**Well, tell me what you're thinking!**_


End file.
